Traditionally, auxetic materials and structures (materials that have a negative poisson ratio) exhibiting uniform transformation in x,y or x,y and z directions are produced by geometric patterns but require manual or mechanical stretching of the material. Improved lattices that are less expensive in terms of cost and energy are needed.